The Cursed Couture
by jh728
Summary: Can a dress be cursed? This is a one shot not related to my other DWP stories.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada _or any of its characters.  
**Note:** Thank you Punky96 for looking this over. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Serena walked down the hall towards the Closet. It was late and less than a dozen Runway employees were still working. Many of the offices were dark and uncharacteristically quiet. Serena considered the afterhours Runway very eerie due to the lack of human energy.

"Emily?" Serena called softly as she walked into the Runway Closet. This was the fashion equivalent of a church and she didn't feel it was proper to raise her voice. Not seeing the object of her search, Serena moved steadily through the deserted Closet checking the various alcoves and aisles for her girlfriend. Jocelyn said she had seen Emily come in a few minutes ago. Finally, in the far corner, where the vintage couture was stored on large wheeled racks, she found Emily gazing at a cocktail length black dress. Serena didn't recognize the designer and wondered when the dress had been added to the collection.

Serena slipped up behind Emily and lightly tapped her shoulder.

Surprised at the interruption, Emily jumped before realizing who it was that snuck up on her. She smiled in relief at her girlfriend. "Oh, hello there."

"Hello." Serena quickly looked around to see if anyone was near and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "What are you doing back here?"

Emily smiled at her girlfriend and gestured towards the dress hanging on the display rack. "This just came in and I wanted to have a look at it." Emily crossed her arms and stepped back as she studied the garment. She had just removed the dress from its garment bag and hung it on the free standing display rack when Serena came up.

"I don't recognize the designer," Serena quietly admitted.

"You wouldn't. This was the only thing she ever completed." Emily moved closer and ran her fingers over the beading on the bodice. Before she could elaborate, her friend and former co-worker joined them.

"Hey, Em. Serena. What's going on?" Andrea Sachs, Andy to her friends, paused when she saw the dress that Emily was examining. "Oh, that's gorgeous." Andy moved to Emily's side and reached out and gently caressed the fabric. "Who's the designer?"

Emily gently straightened the dress on its hanger. "Marie Delacroix designed this for her best friend."

"Lucky girl," Andy said softly. The dress was stunning.

"Yes, well unfortunately her friend died." Emily stepped back and continued to study the dress.

"That's terrible," Andy gasped.

"Oh no," Serena whispered.

"Not only that, but the designer died shortly after her. Then the fiancé of the designer's friend died. Finally the fiancé's uncle, who inherited the dress as part of the estate, died. Everyone who had a connection to this dress has died. It's cursed." Emily glanced at Andy and almost laughed at her shocked expression.

"I only hope the curse doesn't transfer to Runway." Emily pursed her lips to keep from laughing.

"Ruhh, Runway?" Andy stuttered.

"Well, it's here isn't it?" Emily shrugged as she waved towards the dress.

Just then the lights in their section of the closet went out.

"What?" Andy squeaked.

Serena wrapped her arm around Emily and whipped her head back and forth. The lights were on towards the front of the Closet. Only this back area was dark and because of the layout everything was deeply shadowed. Before she could suggest they check with maintenance there was a sound.

"_Ohhhhhh, ohhhhh."_

The mournful sound sent a cold chill down Serena's back. She looked at the dress on the display rack and pointed. The dress was swinging back and forth wildly. No one was within reach to cause the extreme motion. Serena heard a _'yikes'_ and when she looked, Andy was gone.

Serena tightened her grip on Emily and slowly pulled her back out of the alcove. Just as suddenly as they went out, the lights popped back on.

Emily started laughing. "That was brilliant." She pulled out of her girlfriend's arms. "How did you do that? I didn't know you could throw your voice."

"Umm, Emily, I did not do anything." Serena continued to back up slowly and tugged on Emily's arm to bring her along.

"You mean you didn't? And the dress? The lights just?" Emily started following Serena's lead and backed away from the still swaying dress.

"_Ohhhhhhh."_ The lights winked out.

Both women turned as one and raced out of the Closet.

After a few minutes, the lights flicked back on. One of the wheeled garments racks slowly moved to the right. Nigel Kipling stuck his bald head out and determined that the coast was clear. He had been in the alcove inspecting the valuable dresses when he noticed a scarf had slipped off one of the hangers and was between the rack and the wall. Just as he slipped behind the rack to retrieve it, he heard voices.

Nigel wasn't sure what inspired him, but he decided to stay hidden. When Emily started telling Serena and Andy about the curse, he couldn't help himself. Nigel was well aware of every detail of the Closet's layout. This meant he knew about the panel of switches on the wall behind the rack that could control the lights in this alcove. They were rarely used because the bank of switches at the Closet's entrance also controlled these lights.

Once the lights were out, it was very easy to reach out and set the dress in motion without anyone seeing his arm. His sounds effects added the final touch. Nigel set everything back to the way it should be and returned to his office. He garnered a few curious looks when he started laughing for no apparent reason.

Where Serena and Emily raced to the Beauty department, Andy headed to the one place she knew was safe – Miranda's office.

"Is she busy?" Andy barely slowed as she rushed past the current Emilies. Emily number one opened her mouth to respond but Andy was already in Miranda's office. Emily number two was impressed with how quickly Andy could move in those heels.

Andy immediately shut and leaned against the door.

Miranda frowned as she removed her glasses. "Andrea, what's wrong?"

"There was a, a, and dark and it moved. Then a '_ohhhhh'. _Andy pushed off from the door but kept glancing at it as she moved closer to Miranda.

Miranda stood and came around the desk. "Andrea?" As soon as Miranda placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, Andy threw herself into Miranda's arms and buried her face in Miranda's neck.

Surprised, Miranda returned the embrace. She got worried when she realized Andy was trembling. Miranda started rubbing Andy's back in soothing circles. What could possibly have happened in the twenty minutes Andrea had been gone. Soon Andy started to relax in Miranda's arms.

"Darling, what happened?" Not getting answer, Miranda guided Andy towards the couch. Once the two of them were seated she took Andy's hands in hers. "Now what happened?"

Andy swallowed and glanced back at the door before turning her attention back to Miranda. "I met Emily and Serena in the Closet. Em was telling me about this cursed dress when the lights went out and there was moaning and the dress started moving all by itself."

Miranda stifled a smile. "Hmm. It sounds like Emily has been taking lessons from my daughters."

"You mean she pranked me? It was all a lie?" Andy turned red with embarrassment.

"Well, I'm sure the lights and special effects were a set up. What did she say about the curse?" Miranda shifted on couch. With a gentle tug, Miranda was leaned back with Andy nestled in arms.

"Only that everyone associated with the dress died." Andy leaned her head on Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda nodded. "Essentially that is true but there is a bit more to the story."

"Tell me," Andy whispered.

"I met Marie Delacroix when I was with French Runway. She was an up and coming designer with one of the smaller design houses. She was so talented that a couple of the major houses were interested in her work. I was very impressed with her drive and enthusiasm.

"Marie's best friend was Colette LeClair and Colette was engaged to Francois Geroux. Before Colette and Francois could be married, Colette learned she had cancer."

"Poor Colette," Andy murmured.

Miranda nodded in agreement. "Francois commissioned Marie to design and create a dress for Colette. Marie worked on the dress in her free time and was able to provide the finished creation to Colette and Francois in only two weeks.

"Colette fell in love with the dress as soon as she saw it. In fact, she loved it so much she told Francois she was not to be buried in it. She said that such a dress should be worn and shown off. She made Francois promise to find someone suitable to wear it for the first time. Colette died soon after," Miranda said sadly.

"What happened to Marie?" Andy asked. "Em said she died right after Colette."

"Marie was crossing the street and was hit by a speeding car," Miranda explained. "It was just bad luck." Miranda always wondered if Marie's grief over losing her friend caused her inattention.

"But then Francois died." Andy pulled back to look at Miranda.

"Francois drowned five years later in a boating accident. Again, bad luck. Not a curse." Miranda smiled sadly.

"And the uncle that inherited the dress?" Andy wondered what his bad luck was.

"Francois' uncle, Emile Geroux, died of old age a few years ago and his estate was recently put up for auction." Miranda shrugged. "All reasonable explanations."

"Yeah, reasonable. I feel like an idiot." Andy grimaced.

"Well, I did warn you about watching that movie last night." Miranda arched a brow and gave Andy a knowing look.

"It was the girls' idea," Andy whined.

"I wasn't referring to the girls," Miranda smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. So back to the dress, you've been waiting for it to surface." Andy knew that Miranda had contacts in the various auction houses who alerted her when interesting items were offered.

"Yes. I met Francois at Marie's funeral. He told me the story of the dress and his promise to Colette. I've been waiting for the opportunity to see the dress worn as Marie intended." Miranda had tried to buy the dress from Francois' uncle but the old gentleman had not been interested.

"So why is the dress here?" Andy asked.

"I purchased it and had it delivered here for safe keeping," Miranda explained. "The dress will be on loan to the Costume Institute at the Metropolitan Museum of Art as part of an exhibition of French designers. I'm hoping others will be inspired by Marie's design. The Museum at the Fashion Institute of Technology has also expressed interest in borrowing the dress."

Miranda sighed before continuing. "However, before the dress becomes part of an exhibit, it should be worn at least once. Marie's design should be viewed and appreciated on a living form." Miranda paused and kissed Andy on the temple. "I would like you to wear the dress to the Runway Halloween party."

Andy was surprised by the request. "Me? Won't it need to be altered?"

"No, I've checked. Colette was the same size as you. Will you do this for me?" Miranda hoped the story would touch Andrea the way it did her.

"I would be honored to wear it." Andy poked Miranda in the side and smiled. "But if I end up cursed, I'm coming back to haunt you."

xxx

As far as Miranda was concerned, the annual Runway Halloween party was a resounding success. Runway employees, designers, and advertisers were enjoying the free drinks and hors d'oeuvres. A small band was playing at one end of the ballroom and some of the guests were dancing. Miranda gazed around the room, pleased with the elegant yet understated decorations. This year's theme was Classic Couture with a nod to the Met and its upcoming exhibition. Most of the attendees embraced the theme and had donned classic evening wear.

Miranda looked down and smoothed the vintage Valentino she was wearing. She smiled at the memory of Andrea's expression when she first saw Miranda coming down the stairs at the townhouse. Of course, Andrea looked delicious in the Delacroix dress.

As she handed her empty glass off to a circulating waiter, Miranda realized that she was enjoying the party. Most of the functions she attended were primarily work related. Tonight was about having a good time with friends and enjoying the beautiful clothes. Even the Emilies were off doing their own thing tonight. There was no need to feed Miranda names because she was not holding court.

Nigel and Miranda were critiquing some of the clothing choices when Emily and Serena came up and started whispering with Andrea. Intrigued they both paused to eavesdrop on the women's conversation. After a few minutes, Nigel started laughing. Miranda immediately guessed what had happened in the Closet that day. When his laughter died down, Nigel finally confessed to what he had done.

"Nigel, one of these days." Emily shook her finger at him.

"It was a good joke," Serena conceded. "Emily is only mad because she was not able to pull it off herself."

Everyone laughed when Emily declared _'too right'_.

Andy was glad that she agreed to wear the dress for Miranda and the memory of the late designer. Miranda was right, the dress deserved to be seen. All talk of a curse needed to be laid to rest.

"Come along, Six. I want to show you off to a few friends." Nigel tugged on Andy's hand and she looked back at Miranda.

"Go ahead, darling. I'll wait for you here." Miranda smiled as Nigel escorted Andy to the far side of the room. Emily and Serena made their excuses and moved towards the dance floor.

A passing waiter paused to allow Miranda to pluck a drink from his tray. As she turned she noticed three people, two women and a man, watching her. They were probably thirty feet away. Oddly enough, the other guests milling around close to their position did not seem to notice the trio. Like the rest of the guests, they were dressed in vintage couture. Miranda gasped when she recognized one of the women and the man. The young man and unknown woman bowed to Miranda and faded away. The remaining woman placed her hand on her heart and smiled. Miranda returned the gesture and bowed her head. When she raised her eyes the ghost of Marie Delacroix was gone.

Miranda swallowed against the tightness in her throat. With a sad smile she raised her glass to the late designer and went to find her partner.


End file.
